


goodnight and go

by marevens



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: tom misses his train, so he might have to stay the night





	goodnight and go

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff of this college!bestfriend!tom au

“It’s getting late” Tom said, standing from the couch, collecting his things. 

All (Y/N) could do is follow her gaze at Tom’s movements, looking for his keys, and phone. He headed towards the door and (Y/N) followed, opening the door and letting him out. They said their goodbyes and before (Y/N) had a chance to close the door, Tom’s head popped out through it, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. (Y/N) couldn’t replay or response properly, even if she had, Tom was already disappearing towards the stairs. 

She closed the door slowly, resting her head on the door. She felt her cheeks burning, she smiled to herself, remembering the small kiss. It was a stupid kiss on the cheek, but it was making her, insides melt.

Tom. Beautiful, brown-eyes Tom. I-always-have-my-homework-in-time-you-can-copy-it-from-me Tom. Why did he have to be so cute? (Y/N) cursed herself from even feeling anything beyond friendship but it was impossible to ignore it.

When did she start to love him? Who knows. It could have been that time he plucked a flower, while they were laying in the campus grass, and he place it on top of her ear. _“It suits you_ ” He said. All she did was thanked him, and continued doing her homework. Or it could have been that time they stayed up all night watching the star wars original trilogy, all because she mentioned she never seen them and Tom lost his mind, calling it the best trilogy ever made. They stayed up all night just watching it, and it between Tom would randomly grab her hand, and cuddle next to her. 

They were so many small moments, she couldn’t recall which one she felt like she did, but all she knew is the feeling was there, and it wasn’t going anywhere.

 (Y/N) sighs, and walked towards her bed. She had a small studio apartment, so everything was close by. Expect the bathroom of course. She changed into her favorite oversize t-shirt, and curled herself into the bed.

Tom was right, it was getting late. It was past midnight, although it was winter break, and both of them decided to stay in the city and spend the holiday’s together, Tom still lived on the other side of the city and he couldn’t afford to miss the train. Sometimes (Y/N) felt special, important to him, he always came to her apartment, just to talk, watch a movie, eat shitty takeout. And sometimes she wished for him to stay longer, but it wasn’t going to happen.

(Y/N) was already giving in into the sleep, until she heard a loud knock into the door. She thought she could ignore it, but they kept knocking. She rolled her eyes, and threw the blanket on the side, making her way to the door.

 She hoped it wasn’t her drunk neighbor asking for her boyfriend, it was going to be a third this week

“I swear, Natalie, I don’t – “

“Don’t what, love?” The familiar british accent made her wake up in an instant.

“Tom? What ar-? Did you forget something?” (Y/N) stared asking, shocked and confused.

“I forgot to leave early and missed my train” He chuckled “Can I, stay here, for the night?” He asked, one arm rested on the door way and the other was holding his hoodie he had before he left, he was just a simple gray t-shirt and his jeans.

“Yeah” She quickly nodded, opening the whole door for him, he smiled at her coming inside, just like he had a hundred times.

                                     ♡⋆ฺ｡*:･ ༉‧₊˚✧ ੈ♡˳ ૢ✧∘*

“Hey. (Y/N)” Tom called out quietly.

“Mmmhh” (Y/N) responded. Almost falling asleep.

“Do you have a bigger blanket? It’s fucking cold in here”

“Oh. Shit. I don’t, people don’t tend to stay here” (Y/N) said “And the heater broker, and I haven’t had time to fix it. Oh, and one of the windows won’t close”

“You have a shitty apartment”

“Hey!” (Y/N) said defensive. She sit up on the bed, looking at him, laying on the couch. She saw that the blanket didn’t reach his legs. “If you decided to to say in my very welcoming, loving, beautiful, very functional home, you can’t disrespect it”

Tom was holding in a laugh “Alright, sorry. Won’t happen again” He was quiet for a while, before he said five words that would make (Y/N) heart stop “Can I sleep with you?”

She didn’t mean to hesitate. She knew the answer before he even asked. Heck, she was going to suggest it once he said he was going to stay the night. But she didn’t want to look desperate, and because her brain was having a meltdown and words couldn’t come out even if she wanted to.

“Yes” (Y/N) finally said 

Tom got up from the couch, making his way to the bed. (Y/N) looked away, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, no wonder he was fucking cold. She laid down again, facing towards the window. She felt the covers being lifted on the side, and the warmth of Tom’s body.

                                       ♡⋆ฺ｡*:･ ༉‧₊˚✧ ੈ♡˳ ૢ✧∘*

It wasn’t until (Y/N) was already halfway of falling asleep, again, when she felt Tom’s arms around her, pulling her closer towards his body. He didn’t say a ward and neither did she. Tom nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck. (Y/N) intertwined her fingers with his, she let ut a small smile, before truly falling asleep.

 


End file.
